Forum:More realistic wounds
Like visible health of body parts. Ex. when you cut off the tail, it's not just a "clean" cut all of a sudden. IT'S NASTY AND FLESHY ON THE FIRST HIT! And starts to dangle right before it falls off (something like that) Remember, Capcom wants to keep this T-Rated. I can see something like that pushing it well into M. Yeah, and also Monster Hunter isn't really going for realism. They're already in a nice spot on the nearer side of the uncanny valley, I don't think it would be a good idea to push the game to get to the other side, it would take too much work. -linthuslyth tsk tsk come on i think thats a great idea but maybe not on the first hit like uve got to break throught the creatures armor before u can tear it open but other then that i think they should its a good idea. They should make monsters breakable in more places, like if you hit the tip of the tail, it doesn't make sense for it to come off farther up. So if you hit the tip of the tail enough, the tip will come off, if you hit it farther up, more of the tail will come off. And whenever you break part of a monster, it breaks the same way every time, it should break in different ways depending on how you attacked it. You should also be able to scar lots of parts of a monster, it doesn't make sense to hit a monster a lot in a certain place with nothing happening to it. i agree Varing the cosmetic model changes would be a good idea, I agree. Maybe the "nasty-fleshy" effect wouldn't be so bad but, as just mentioned, they keep this at a a certain rating. But having more that one tail cut would result into carving issues. Do each of the cuts have to be carvable? If not, then how much of the tail must be cut in order for it to be carvable? What if you cut the tail just below that margin then the monster dies? Then you just wasted your time trying to hit the tail and fail to get rewarded because you misjudge where to cut. If you cut too little and then cut a little more of the tail, which on is carvable? Will either be carvable? And how about damage distributions? Will they have several other parts for the tail or will they all still have one damage counter? If they're still counted as one, you still wouldn't have what you want because you can try the very tip then when you know the next attack will cause a cut, all you have to do is have your next attack further up. Which means all effort to make that system was naught because you can circumvate it. And how about the really huge monster lika Akantor. The tail width of those monsters are longer than any weapon. Do you have to cut one side, then cut the other? There's so many issues that come with this idea. Sure it doesn't make sense, but you're'' in a game'' and it's suppose to have suspension of disbelief. -linthuslyth ok first there should only be to ways you can break the tail if you want this idea. if u hit at the tip of the tail enough to break it the tail should just chip off instead of falling off at the tip. just like when you break the uragaan's jaw, but if u hit the tail at the correct spot then the tail should actually come off.